Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) are pervasive developmental disorders characterized by reciprocal social interaction deficits, language difficulties, and repetitive behaviors and restrictive interests that often manifest during the first 3 years of life. The etiology of ASD is poorly understood but is thought to be multifactorial, with both genetic and environmental factors contributing to disease development.
Data show that although the average age at which parents begin to suspect an ASD in their child is 20 months, the median age of diagnosis is not until 54 months. An important challenge from a clinical perspective is determining, as early as possible, whether a child has ASD and requires specialist referral for an autism treatment plan.